


Тень Гарри Поттера, или Мы в ответе за тех, кого оживили

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: После войны Люциус Малфой совсем потерял смысл жизни, но странные видения, которые не замечают другие, ставят всё но свои места.Преслеш в конце!





	1. в которой Люциус размышляет о жизни и смерти

**Author's Note:**

> **Вступление, без которого можно было и обойтись**
> 
> – Лучше не становится? – озабоченно спросил Снейп у Нарциссы. Та приложила платок к глазам и покачала головой. – Драко?  
> – Мы всё перепробовали, – пожал плечами Драко и покосился на сидящую рядом невесту.  
> – Он почти перестал прогуливаться даже по поместью, – несчастным голосом добавила Астория. – И в столовую не спускается.  
> – Значит, не всё, – Снейп почесал подбородок. – Не может быть, что он на свободе, оправдан и просто возьмет и угаснет в стенах собственного поместья.  
> – Многие его предки умирали от тоски, – нерешительно заметила Нарцисса и всхлипнула.  
> – Мне куда больше импонирует его ненормальный отец, который бы пережил всех нас, если бы не его склонность к межвидовым экспериментам, – отрезал Снейп. – Ну уж нет, так просто он от нас не отделается.  
> – Ты ведь не думаешь об этом серьезно, правда? – осторожно спросил Драко. – Отец и так слаб, он может не выдержать потрясений.  
> – Что я точно знаю про Малфоев, так это что их не взять какими-то потрясениями, – отозвался Снейп. – Нарси, перестань плакать, мы его вытащим, даже если он сам этого не хочет.

Хозяин поместья, Люциус Малфой, понятия не имел о том, что его состояние беспокоит домочадцев. Да, он стал реже появляться в столовой, но аппетита не было. Не все могут похвастаться хорошим аппетитом. И потом, он больше не работал в Министерстве, а значит, и энергии у него уходило меньше.

Он помногу спал, читал и просто наслаждался жизнью, как никогда чувствуя, насколько эта жизнь коротка.

В мэноре было тихо, даже проживающие вместе с его семьей Северус Снейп и Астория Гринграсс не могли заменить собой многочисленных Упивающихся, и Люциус был им за это благодарен.

Он ни разу не спросил, почему эти двое переселились в мэнор, ему было неинтересно это, как и многое другое. Если уж быть честным с собой, он прожил неплохую жизнь и на исходе оказался оправдан и мог, как и многие его достойные предки, умереть в собственной постели, возможно, с хорошей книгой в руках.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на книгу в руках: предполагая тихо угаснуть и остаться в воспоминаниях близких печальным интеллектуалом, он выбирал в библиотеке серьезные философские романы, и они усыпляли его за пару страниц. С этими романами он всерьез беспокоился, что угаснет даже быстрее, чем предполагает. Но делать было нечего.

Он вздохнул и отворил дверь, ведущую из библиотеки в коридор, да так и замер на пороге, разом забыв про взятый роман.

Мимо него медленно и с достоинством прошествовал Гарри Поттер.

Вероятно, Люциус бы решил, что Поттер просто переехал к ним после Снейпа и Гринграсс – почему бы нет? Если бы не то, что Поттер был в трусах, бледный как смерть и весь светящийся, словно призрак.

– Мистер Поттер! – окликнул наконец героя магического мира пришедший в себя Люциус, но странное видение уже исчезло за поворотом.

Люциус быстро доковылял, помогая себе тростью, до поворота, но там не было ни следа Поттера, словно тот просочился сквозь стену.

Люциус торопливо сотворил Темпус и обнаружил, что как раз обеденное время, а значит, его домочадцы должны быть в столовой.

Он постарался как можно быстрее добраться до столовой, по дороге ругая себя, что стал так мало ходить – ноги от постоянного лежания слушались плохо, и ему приходилось опираться на трость, как старику. Сейчас это мешало.

Ворвавшись в столовую, он перевел дыхание и выпалил:

– А что, Поттер умер?

Драко перестал что-то шептать хихикающей Астории, Снейп медленно отпустил руку Нарциссы, которую по непонятным причинам в этот момент поглаживал и, совершенно не смущаясь, ответил:

– Смотря о каком ты говоришь, Люциус. Если о Джеймсе, то он, без сомнений, умер. Если о Гарри, то как минимум утром он был жив и цветущ, – Снейп подтолкнул к Люциусу «Пророк», с главной страницы которого улыбался Поттер.

Он определенно был жив, здоров и одет.

– Но… – Люциус оглянулся, словно Поттер мог появиться в любую минуту. – Я сейчас видел в коридоре голого светящегося Поттера.

– О! – Астория открыла рот. – Совсем-совсем голого?

– Налить тебе супа? – вклинилась Нарцисса.

– Ну не совсем, – Люциус кивнул жене и опустился на свободный стул. – Он был в трусах.

– Вот, папа, у тебя всегда так, ты путаешься с самого начала, – заметил Драко. – Голый и в трусах – это большая разница.

– Зато он точно светился, – упрямо добавил Люциус, принимаясь за суп.

– Главное, чтобы мальчики в глазах были не кровавые, – примирительно заметил Снейп. – А в остальном – мало ли что привидится, когда ты толком не ешь.

– А на груди у Гарри была татуировка с венгерской хвосторогой? – поинтересовалась Астория.

– Я тебе сто раз говорил, что Уизли всё наврала, – буркнул Драко. – Не трогай отца, он и так плохо выглядит.

Люциус чуть не подавился супом. Конечно, он не без удовольствия размышлял о том, как безутешно будут горевать его жена и сын после его окончательного угасания, но голос Драко и то, как тоненько всхлипнула Нарцисса, которую тут же взял за руку Снейп, чтобы успокоить, – это было совсем не так элегантно, как ему казалось.

– Нет, татуировки не было, – Люциус старался быть любезным с невестой сына. В конце концов, именно он в праве главы семьи настаивал на скорейшем браке наследника, рассчитывая до угасания успеть увидеть внука.

Правда, Драко и Астория постоянно находили какие-то поводы отложить свадьбу хоть на несколько дней, но Люциус был неумолим, и торжество должно было состояться меньше чем через месяц.

– Ну надо же, – разочарованно вздохнула девушка.

Поев, Люциус слегка взбодрился и почувствовал себя лучше. Возможно, у него просто начались галлюцинации, но теперь он насытил свой желудок, вернется в библиотеку, найдет оброненную на пороге книгу и просто почитает перед сном.

Даже умершему Поттеру совершенно нечего делать в Малфой-мэноре, а живой голый и светящийся – это было слишком даже для Поттера.

Успокоив себя подобным образом, Люциус отодвинул тарелку и вышел из-за стола, после чего направился к центральной лестнице мэнора. И тут его подстерегало новое видение.

Точнее, видение было старым – светящийся Поттер в трусах стоял, опираясь на перила, на верхней ступеньке лестнице и без улыбки в упор смотрел на него.

Когда же задыхающийся от быстрой ходьбы Люциус наконец поднялся по лестнице, там уже никого не было.


	2. в которой Люциусу кажется, что он сошел с ума

Люциус грешил на суп, в конце концов, само присутствие за столом Северуса наводило на мысли о странных шутках, которые так нравились его старому другу. Но первый раз он Поттера видел до обеда, и объяснения этому не находилось.

Наконец, добравшись до своей спальни, Люциус успокоился.

В мэноре были призраки, как в любом уважающем себя поместье, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что издалека один из неприметных призраков оказался похожим на Поттера. Если уж совсем начистоту, то с учетом привычки призрака ходить в одних трусах, Люциус даже был рад, что он из какой-то дальней ветви и не похож на него.

И поэтому он совсем не ожидал, проснувшись ночью, обнаружить этого призрака прямо рядом со своей кроватью. Призрак стоял молча, словно был немым. Это уже отнимало всякую надежду на то, что он из Малфоев – Малфоевские предки все как один были ужасно болтливы и обожали давать советы по любому поводу и делиться своим бесценным опытом.

А вторая причина, по которой это никак не мог быть позабытый родственник, – у него были очки, как у Поттера, и лохматые волосы, как у Поттера. И шрам.

Шрам окончательно уверил Малфоя в этом, и Люциус, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть призрака, подтянув укрытые одеялом ноги, шепотом спросил:

– Поттер, ты умер?

Призрак пожал плечами, по-прежнему пристально глядя на него.

– Или… – Люциус подумал о всех последних несоответствиях. В самом деле, сложно понять, почему он сам, по собственному желанию, перестал выходить в сад, с сыном разговаривает только о рождении следующего наследника и ни разу не спросил у Северуса, почему он тоже живет здесь. – Или я умер?

Призрак снова пожал плечами и подул на ладонь. Люциусу показалось, что его окутал какой-то дым, а когда тот рассеялся, призрака уже не было.

Люциус с трудом смог уснуть, то и дело просыпаясь и оглядываясь, а утром первым делом спустился на завтрак.

– Живо еще один прибор! – радостно блеснув глазами, топнула ножкой Нарцисса, при этом не вырывая своей руки из руки сидящего рядом Снейпа.

Домовики отреагировали мгновенно, и перед Люциусом очутился завтрак, точь-в-точь такой, какой он всегда любил. Даже есть захотелось.

Помимо странного держания руки Нарциссы Снейпом – пульс он ей, что ли, за едой меряет? – Люциус обнаружил, что Драко и Астория на завтрак спускаются в халатах, наброшенных на пижамы, а не по Кодексу, требующему надевать специальное домашнее платья определенного оттенка женщине и рубашки с брюками мужчине.

Глава семьи еще был вынужден носить сюртук и шейный платок, и Люциус неожиданно понял, что сонный лохматый Драко не годится пока в главы семьи – куда ему с утра надевать жилет и шейный платок, в халате бы не запутался.

– Я сегодня снова видел Поттера, – торжественно сообщил он, заканчивая с овсянкой.

– Снова голого и светящегося? – приподнял бровь Снейп.

– Мы уже определились, что не голого, а в трусах, – заметил Драко. – Продолжай, отец.

– Да, – Люциус откашлялся. – Он стоял в моей спальне у кровати и молчал.

– Гм, – Снейп отвел взгляд. – Ты ведь понимаешь сам, что это странно звучит?

– А почему именно Поттер? – заинтересовался Драко. – Почему тебе не видится кто-нибудь на самом деле мертвый? Тебе не кажется это странным, отец?

– Мне кажется, – начал Люциус и замер с открытым ртом. – Так вот же он!

Все как по команде обернулись туда, куда он тыкал пальцем, и где стоял светящийся Поттер, который удрученно покачал головой и неспешно прошел к выходу.

– Видите, да? Видите? – Люциус даже вскочил с места.

– Милый, допей какао, – осторожно произнесла Нарцисса. – Всё хорошо, ты не нервничай.

– Да-да, сядь, папа, – Драко заботливо подставил стул. – Мы видим, Поттер стоит вон там, – он указал на то место, куда тыкал Люциус, и где уже давно было пусто. – Стоит и светится. И молчит, проклятый.

– Я тоже вижу, – вставила молчавшая до сих пор Астория. – Жаль, что он сейчас без очков ходит, очки ему шли.

Люциус рухнул на подставленный стул. Поттер уже вышел из зала, и на нем были, были эти очки!

– Вы его не видели, да? – спросил он.

Все покачали головой, с жалостью глядя на него.

– Я сошел с ума, и место мне в Мунго, – Люциус так расстроился, что машинально сжевал пирожное, подсунутое на блюдце супругой.

– В Мунго тебе не помогут, – Снейп прокачал головой. – Там с такими вещами не разбираются, так что это ты зря. Ну видишь ты Поттера, что тут такого? Вот если бы ты Лорда видел, вот тут можно было бы печалиться. Да еще в трусах. А Поттер, да еще и молчащий…

– Он неплохо сложен, – нехотя согласился Люциус.

– Вот видишь, – обрадовался Снейп. – Эстетически зрелище приятное, разговорами не утомляет – да и пусть видится, что тебе за горе!

– Точно, – Люциус прищурился. – Ты прав, мой друг. Пусть видится.

Он решил доказать своим близоруким домочадцев, что видит этого призрака, и не собирался останавливаться ни перед чем.


	3. в которой Люциус охотится на неуловимого призрака

Люциус и не подозревал, что вспомнить юность будет настолько приятно. Когда он был ребенком, он нередко охотился на домовиков, и, как оказалось, часть ловушек смог смастерить по памяти за день. Остальные вспомнить не удалось, но Малфой не отчаивался. Аппетит от непривычной работы разыгрался неимоверный, и он с удовольствием поужинал.

Конечно, став старше, он стал понимать, что домовикам ничего не стоило вырваться из ловушек, и они оставались там до его прихода по приказу Абрахаса, которому нравились злые шутки сына, но призрак или не призрак – он должен был попасться.

Люциус не мог вспомнить, когда он ложился спать с таким приятным чувством предвкушения. Не иначе как в том же детстве, в ожидании рождественских подарков, да еще перед свадьбой, когда он понятия не имел, что через много лет попросту забудет дорогу в спальню супруги.

Пообещав себе узнать у Нарциссы, не сильно ли он ей задолжал за все эти годы супружеского долга, он уснул с легкой улыбкой на губах. И даже не проснулся, когда в комнату скользнула тень, и светящийся Гарри Поттер остановился у кровати.

Поттер простоял так довольно долго, разглядывая мирно спящего Малфоя, и затем так же неслышно выскользнул из спальни.

Утром Люциус проснулся с треньканьем первой ловушки. Он резво вскочил, как в детстве, забыв совсем о степенном подъеме, переодевании, и прямо в пижаме, наскоро накинув халат, бросился проверять ловушку.

Еще повернув к ловушке, Люциус уже увидел, что поймал не призрака. Во-первых, на повисшей вниз головой фигуре была одежда, во-вторых, Люциус лично наложил бы на себя Обливиэйт, если бы этой одежды не было. Подойдя ближе, он удостоверился, что в ловушку попалась его будущая невестка.

Пожалуй, это был тот случай, когда он порадовался привычке Астории ходить в пижаме, а не в домашнем платье. Видеть панталоны невесты сына ему совершенно не хотелось, к тому же закрадывалось сомнение, что современные ведьмы носят панталоны.

– Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, – жизнерадостно поприветствовала его Астория. – Снимите меня, пожалуйста, а то уже голова кружится.

Пока Люциус возился с ней и освобождал от веревок – ловушка строилась на том, что магически освободиться никак нельзя, и палочка тут не помогла бы, даже если бы не выпала у Астории из кармана халата, – затренькала вторая ловушка.

Еле избавившись от благодарной невесты сына, Люциус проворно помчался по лестницам ко второй ловушке. К его досаде, там уже никого не было, только в гладком на вид и чрезвычайно липком полу застряла туфелька Нарциссы, а на стене почерком Снейпа было написано: «Люциус, ты идиот».

Люциус медленно побрел в картинную галерею, размышляя, как связана туфелька Нарциссы и Снейп. Самый простой ответ не подходил – ступни Снейпа определенно были больше ножек Нарциссы, и в её обувь не влезли бы.

Можно было рассмотреть тот вариант, что Снейп просто оказался рядом с попавшей в ловушку Нарциссой раньше, чем Люциус, но это тоже было странно. Люциус пообещал подумать об этом позже, когда услышал сработавший сигнал третьей ловушки.

К ней он шел уже не так быстро, окончательно выдохнувшись от беготни по лестницам и твердо пообещав себе обязательно выйти в сад уже сегодня. Где это видано, чтобы хозяин мэнора не мог обойти свой мэнор, не подпирая то и дело стены, чтобы отдышаться? С Абрахасом Малфоем вот такого никогда не было.

В железной клетке скрючившись сидел Снейп и читал книгу.

– С твоей придурью приходится везде с книгой ходить, чтобы зря время не терять, если влипнешь во что-то, – ехидно пояснил Снейп, перелистывая страницу. – Выпускай уже, у меня спина затекла, чай я тоже уже не мальчик, в такой позе сидеть.

Пробормотав приличествующие случаю извинения, Люциус нашел хитрые щеколды и открыл клетку.

– Мне кажется, на призрака лучше охотиться с маггловским ружьем или арбалетом, – с совершенно серьезным лицом произнес Снейп. – Плевать, что призраки бестелесные, а мы тут все очень даже телесные, перебьешь всех в доме, можешь переходить на павлинов, их у тебя много стало. Ты в курсе, кстати, что лишенные твоего пристального внимания, они почему-то принялись безудержно плодиться?

– Нет, не в курсе, – ошарашено произнес Люциус. – Прямо сейчас пойду и проверю!

Новый звук сработавшей ловушки отвлек его как раз от попытки пересчитать павлинов. Вытаскивая Драко, застрявшего в невидимой зыбкой стене, Люциус подумал, что ловушки лучше разрядить, тем более что призрак не показывался целый день, а вот павлинов требовалось пересчитать и распорядиться поставить еще один навес для птиц на случай непогоды.

Новость, что ловушки убраны, семья приняла с восторгом, как и тот факт, что Люциус – чтобы это сообщить, и лишь для этого! – спустился к ужину. Уходить же, когда Нарцисса даже отпустила руку Снейпа, чтобы подложить ему самые лучшие кусочки, было как-то совестно, поэтому Люциус остался.

За ужином Люциус в красках рассказывал, какие еще ловушки он успел соорудить, а которые пропали в его памяти безвозвратно. Астория и Драко слушали, понимающе переглядываясь и хихикая, и даже на лице мрачного Снейпа мелькнуло подобие улыбки. Нарцисса, казалось, не слушала вовсе, она просто смотрела на Люциуса так, что ему стало немного совестно за его грандиозные планы угаснуть в цвете лет и оставить семью горевать.

И даже молчаливо стоящий у окна, никем, кроме Люциуса, не замеченный светящийся Поттер не портил Люциусу настроение. Он вспомнил еще один хороший фокус из далекой юности, и этот фокус должен был помочь ему настигнуть проклятое привидение.

 


	4. в которой Люциус почти наступает призраку на пятки и узнает первую новость

На следующее утро Люциус проснулся раньше всех, он быстро и плотно позавтракал, памятуя, что день потребует от него сил, после чего отправился в библиотеку, где и рылся до обеда. Его упорство и терпение были вознаграждены – он нашел то самое дополнение к кодексу с заклинаниями, которые могли использовать только Малфои и только на территории мэнора.

В юности его это ужасно расстраивало, но его теперешним планам это соответствовало полностью.

Он избавился от своих тапочек, в которых ходил по мэнору, и натянул узконосые туфли из драконьей кожи, после чего нашептал заклинание. С непривычки он чуть не упал, но, потренировавшись в библиотеке и чуть не осыпав на себя содержимое одного из шкафов, он сумел вспомнить, как двигаться с этим заклинанием, и дело пошло на лад.

Уже через час он скользил в дюйме над полом так же легко, как ходил, но куда быстрее, словно двигался по скользкой поверхности.

Он вышел из библиотеки и оглянулся по сторонам. Ему должно уже было повезти, и ему повезло – прямо перед ним на расстоянии десяти шагов стоял светящийся Поттер.

Люциус скользнул к нему, но недостаток тренировок сказался – с первого раза ему не удалось ухватить призрака, а второго тот ему уже не дал, моментально срываясь с места и бросаясь по коридору в сторону лестницы.

Это была бы неплохая идея, если бы заклинание Люциуса не работало точно так же хорошо и на лестницах – он скользил, словно не замечая ступеней, вверх, и почти касался призрака, или не призрака, потому что призрак давно бы свернул в стену и уж точно не шлепал так звучно бы босыми пятками по гладким полам мэнора.

Люциус лишь на мгновение замешкался на повороте, а когда завернул за угол, обнаружил, что Поттер исчез. Малфой прищурился. В этом крыле жил Северус Снейп.

Чем ему было так мило именно это место, Люциус никогда не интересовался, но две ближайшие комнаты были забиты разным хламом – Люциус на всякий случай заглянул и в них, – дальше располагалась пустая лаборатория и спальня Снейпа.

Люциус осторожно постучался и, дождавшись недовольного «Войдите!», толкнул дверь.

Снейп лежал на постели и читал книгу.

Никаких признаков привидения не было, но Люциус не торопился отчаиваться.

– Поттер не заходил? – как можно небрежнее спросил он.

Снейп отложил книгу.

– Голый и светящийся, Люциус, или неважно какой? – уточнил он. – Я думал, у тебя закончилась эта беготня за несуществующим призраком.

– Он существует, – упрямо произнес Люциус. – Я могу осмотреть твою комнату?

– Пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Снейп, возвращаясь к чтению. – Это твой дом. Только осторожно смотри под кроватью – там домовики совсем не убирают, и поэтому под кроватью куча пыли. Возможно, там пропало три носка, – задумчиво добавил он. – И перчатка.

Люциус кивнул и слегка приподнял покрывало, свисающее до пола. Признаков привидения не было, а вот пыль и в самом деле была. Люциус понял, что за время своего угасания совсем перестал следить за состоянием особняка, довольствуясь своими покоями и библиотекой, и домовики совсем забыли, перед кем и почему следует трепетать.

Пообещав себе разобраться с этим, Люциус распахнул шкаф.

В шкафу было почти пусто. Почти, потому что Люциус не считал три мантии Снейпа и запасные брюки достаточным гардеробом, а вот удобный стул, зеркальце, подставка с бутылочкой ликера и начатая вышивка его смутили.

– Это что? – ткнул он пальцем на убранство, делающее полупустой шкаф похожим на очень маленькую дамскую комнату.

– Это? – Снейп поднял взгляд от книги. – Это Нарцисса. Она почему-то рассчитывает отсидеться в шкафу, когда ты зайдешь, но ты заходишь так редко, что никогда не попадаешь на её визиты. Но она продолжает надеяться, а тебе должно быть известно, как она любит комфорт во всем.

– Цисси? – Люциус сел на стоящий в шкафу стул.

– Ты в этом шкафу смотришься ужасно, – честно сообщил Снейп. – Придется признаться, ты меня просто вынуждаешь, – у меня роман с твоей женой.

– И давно? – Люциус прислушался к себе. Гнева не было, и поиски призрака по-прежнему интересовали его больше. Вопрос он задал скорее чтобы сделать приятно Снейпу, которому явно не терпелось продолжить говорить.

– Смотря с чем сравнивать, – ответил Снейп, окончательно убирая книгу и садясь. – Если с тем, чтобы счесть это просто увлечением, то очень давно. Мне кажется, она мне небезразлична уже несколько лет. А если сопоставить с тем, как давно перестал видеть в ней женщину ты, то это выйдет постыдно короткий срок.

– Понятно, – Люциус повертел в руках изящную бутылочку с любимым ликером жены и уточнил: – Циссе нужен развод?

– Зачем? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Снейп. – Она всё равно любит тебя как друга, у вас общий сын, скоро будет общая невестка. Да и мне так привычнее.

– А на дуэль если тебя вызвать?.. – неуверенно начал Люциус.

– Во-первых, снова спрошу – зачем? – Снейп пожал плечами. – Во-вторых, ты уж прости, но я тебя вздую, и Цисси будет недовольна. Ты ведь её не хочешь расстраивать?

Люциус вспомнил, как смотрела на него Нарцисса, когда он ужинал с ними, и покачал головой. Расстраивать Нарциссу не хотелось. А потом он вдруг сообразил, что может делать что хочет. Гоняться за призраками, охотиться на павлинов…

Но сначала Поттер.

И переселить Снейпа в комнату поприличнее, никак нельзя, чтобы Нарцисса бывала в таком грязном месте. Бормоча себе под нос как напоминание всё это, Люциус не прощаясь вышел.

Дождавшись, когда Люциус покинет комнату, Снейп перегнулся через кровать, заглядывая туда.

– Вылезай, – произнес он строго.

Из-под кровати, чихая от пыли, выполз лохматый Гарри с мантией-невидимкой в руках. Светящаяся пудра в некоторых местах обтерлась, обнажая чистую яркую кожу.

– На постель не садись, – предупредил Снейп. – Потом домовики не отстирают.

– Угу, – Гарри сел на пол и вытащил из глаз линзы, промаргиваясь. – Глаза от них болят, – пожаловался он.

– Терпи, Люциус смотри как оживился, – Снейп ухмыльнулся. – Еще немного – и спасать его уже не надо будет.

– Он как-то слишком спокойно воспринял новость о вас с миссис Малфой, – заметил Гарри. – Профессор, можно у вас взять брюки? Мои в комнате Драко, я не хочу за ними через весь мэнор красться даже в мантии-невидимке.

– Я давно не профессор, Гарри. Бери. А воспринял он так, потому что она давно ему просто друг, – пояснил Снейп. – А еще потому, что он весь горит азартом поймать тебя, ему не до нашего романа.

– Вот вам я помог непонятно зачем, – пробормотал Гарри, натягивая брюки и подворачивая их снизу. – Теперь еще Драко помочь, и я буду свободный домовик.

– Как же, – фыркнул Снейп, скептически разглядывая Гарри в своих брюках. – Знаешь, Поттер, выражение: «Мы в ответе за тех, кого оживили»? Не стоило тебе спасать меня и Драко, теперь вот придется помогать еще и ему, а уж тот факт, что ты сейчас буквально вытаскиваешь из могилы Люциуса… Похоже, тебе придется нянчиться с ним и дальше.

– Я думаю, я справлюсь, – беззаботно отмахнулся Гарри. – Невелика сложность.

Он подтянул брюки повыше, накинул мантию-невидимку и крадучись покинул комнату.

– Посмотрим, – пробормотал Снейп и вышел вслед за Поттером, планируя сообщить Нарциссе новости.


	5. в которой охота набирает обороты, или что в поместье делают павлины

Люциус предвкушал, как объединит свои личные фокусы с заново поставленными ловушками и – чем Салазар не шутит – попытается издалека сразу оглушить призрака Ступефаем. Даже странно, что ему раньше не пришла мысль использовать палочку. Наверное, сказалось то, что он целый год войны пробыл без неё, а потом использовал так редко, что практически не вытаскивал её из трости.

Определенно стоило вспомнить многие заклинания, которые не убивали, но заставили бы остановиться хоть человека, хоть призрака. Снейп, сам того не понимая, навел его на отличную мысль, заговорив о маггловском оружии.

Однако его грандиозным планам суждено было лопнуть как пузырь. Едва продрав глаза рано утром, Люциус почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит. Осторожно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, он запустил руку под подушку и резво ткнул палочкой в ничего не подозревающего сидящего на спинке его кровати крупного павлина.

Павлин истошно завопил и захлопал крыльями.

В спальню почти в то же мгновение просунула голову Нарцисса. Оценив ситуацию, она крикнула куда-то в коридор:

– Всё хорошо, Феликс у Люциуса, я его нашла! – и исчезла.

– Феликс? – повторил Люциус, садясь на кровати. – У моих павлинов еще и имена есть?

Он куда быстрее, чем обычно, переоделся в домашний костюм, пытаясь отвлечься от внимательного взгляда наглой птицы, которая его несколько смущала, и выглянул в коридор.

Все его домочадцы находились там, такие же сонные и растрепанные, как и он сам. Снейп тыкал носком туфли в сидящего прямо перед ним павлина, Астория и Драко вроде бы пытались отогнать птиц к лестнице, на деле же больше запутывая и себя и отчаянно вопящих павлинов, Нарцисса пыталась их пересчитать, постоянно сбиваясь из-за сына и его невесты.

Наконец ей это надоело, и она гордо подобрала юбки и направилась в сторону своей спальни. Снейп тут же перестал пихать ногой павлина и двинулся следом.

«А, точно», – запоздало вспомнил про их роман Люциус и обратил внимание на молодежь.

– Что тут происходит? – пытаясь перекричать павлинов, громко спросил он.

– Понятия не имею! – Драко хохотал, глядя, как Астория, пытаясь не наступить на хвост одного павлина, топчется на другом, отчего на полу оставалось всё больше длинных белых перьев, а возмущение птиц росло с каждой минутой. – Мы проснулись, а все павлины в поместье! Пытаемся их выгнать на улицу!

Он погнался за одной из птиц, которая неожиданно ловко заковыляла прочь от молодого хозяина.

Люциус собрался последовать примеру сына, но остановился.

Он пытался сообразить, что именно его отвлекает, какая-то мысль словно скреблась внутри, когда он смотрел на Асторию и Драко, с хохотом гоняющих павлинов по коридору и не особо прилагающих усилия, чтобы в самом деле выставить их в сад.

Эта мысль царапалась так настойчиво, что Люциус не мог устоять. Спрашивать наследника почему-то было мучительно стыдно, поэтому Люциус решил проверить свою догадку на Астории.

– Мисс Гринграсс, – он протянул руку, чтобы поймать за рукав хохочущую девушку, но тут же отдернул, сообразив, что это будет неприлично.

Впрочем, Астория тут же остановилась сама, враз посерьезнев и опустив глаза, как приличествует будущей миссис Малфой. Люциус понял, что его догадка вряд ли ошибочна, но всё-таки продолжил:

– Мисс Гринграсс, вы с Драко не хотите жениться…

– Мы хотим, мистер Малфой, – вспыхнула Астория. – Но…

– Но не сейчас, да? – закончил за неё Люциус. – Вы не успели наиграться и навеселиться и брать на себя обязательства семейной пары, заводить наследника уже сейчас… не хотите?

Астория замерла с открытым ртом, что уже само по себе не соответствовало облику миссис Малфой, но затем повела себя еще удивительнее. Она вдруг коротко пискнула и повисла на шее ошарашенного Люциуса, да притом звонко чмокнула его в щеку.

– Вы понимаете это, вы правда понимаете! – прошептала она и тут же испуганно отпрянула, закрывая рот руками. – Простите, сэр, я нечаянно, – пробормотала она сквозь ладони.

– Ничего страшного, – Люциус машинально коснулся рукой щеки. – Мы ведь почти родственники в любом случае. Вы ведь не собираетесь бросить Драко?

– Ни в коем случае! – Астория широко распахнула глаза. – Я очень-очень-очень его люблю!

Люциус хотел было заметить, что леди не употребляют столько «очень» в одном предложении, да и не признаются вот так запросто в любви, но посмотрел на счастливое, раскрасневшееся лицо своей почти невестки и передумал.

Дальше выгонять павлинов ему пришлось в одиночестве, потому как Астория бросилась делиться новостью с Драко, и они оба куда-то исчезли.

Но это Люциуса не расстроило, как и нежелание Снейпа присоединяться к охоте на заблудших павлинов. Нарциссу Люциус и приглашать не стал, леди совершенно точно не пристало гонять по замку павлинов.

Его расстроило другое.

Вытаскивая последнего павлина из камина в гостевой комнате, в котором глупая птица плотно застряла, Люциус вдруг сообразил, что всю эту грязную работу можно было переложить на домовиков. Но раньше эта мысль просто не приходила в голову, и оставалось только утешаться тем, что этот камин не был соединен с каминной сетью.


	6. в которой Люциус занимается аналитикой и придумывает новый план

После беготни за павлинами, Люциус почувствовал такой зверский голод, который не помнил еще с Азкабана. Еще раньше он чувствовал такой голод в юности, когда мог часами летать на метле, а то и охотиться на красных колпаков или блуждающие огоньки в граничащих с лесом уголках поместья.

Он с удовольствием присоединился к семье за ленчем, обнаружив, что понимание, почему Снейп держит Нарциссу за руку, его не злит, а восхищенный почти влюбленный взгляд Астории и благодарный – Драко действительно греют душу.

А после того, как домочадцы разбрелись по мэнору по своим делам, Люциус призвал к себе кипу «Ежедневного Пророка» за последнюю неделю. Его почти не удивило, что одновременно с его личным видением неожиданно активизировался и настоящий живой Гарри Поттер. Редкая газета была без фотографии Поттера на главной странице.

Вот Поттер жмет руку гоблину, лицо у него при этом слегка смущенное, как и у стоящего рядом аврора Уизли. Грейнджер не видно, судя по всему, девчонка побоялась приходить на встречу с представителями Гринготтса, когда именно ей принадлежала та идея с драконом.

Люциус прочитал подпись под фотографией и вспомнил, что Гарри Поттер временно исполняет обязанности главы отдела по взаимодействия с магическими расами. Когда-то, вскоре после оправдания, Люциусу предлагали возглавить этот отдел, но он с негодованием отказался, посчитав его слишком мелким для себя. И предпочел угасание в кругу семьи.

С самим героем магического мира Гарри Поттером в подчиненных отдел почему-то стал казаться лакомым кусочком, но Люциус приказал себе не торопиться. Второй раз эту должность могли и не предложить, и потом – один Мерлин знает, почему Поттер отказывается официально занять эту должность, довольствуясь ролью исполняющего обязанности.

Возможно, ждет, когда Грейнджер закончит оба свои университета и займет это место, а может, это место недосягаемо и пустует именно для того, чтобы Гарри мог оставаться в тени и в то же время не быть под чьим-то началом…

Люциус перелистнул страницу следующей газеты. Тут Поттер встречался с кентаврами. Люциус поёжился, вспоминая этих существ. Вот уж к кому он бы не пошел ни за что на свете, отправив своего заместителя, как раз того же Поттера. Малфой сам не заметил, как легко примерил на себя роль главы этого отдела, и ему понравилось. Да, этот отдел не мог принести больших денег, да и без подсказок было ясно, что для главы отдела эта должность станет потолком, но в то же время… она была соблазнительна.

Люциус неожиданно почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит.

– Феликс? – произнес он и поднял взгляд от газеты.

На дальнем краю стола сидел светящийся Поттер.

– Это ты, – вздохнул Люциус. – А вот тут ты кошмарно получился, кстати, – он помахал газетой.

Призрак пожал плечами.

– Тебе стоит подумать о ком-то, кто вовремя указывал бы, что надеть, – продолжал Люциус, не делая даже попытки встать или достать палочку. – Ты же герой, Поттер, а даже призраки героев должны носить что-то более подобающее. Хотя бы тунику. Хотя лично мне нравится и так, – неожиданно добавил он.

Призрак снова пожал плечами, но Люциусу на мгновение показалось, что у него едва заметно вспыхнули щеки.

– Все эти твои шутки, – Люциус вздохнул. – Призраки обычно ведут себя куда скромнее. Завывают, гремят цепями, в крайнем случае рассказывают ужасно старые анекдоты… – Поттер закивал так активно, что казалось, будто у него может отвалиться голова. – Я смотрю, ты познакомился с призраком моей прабабки Лукреции, – решил Люциус. – Но сам подумай, а если бы я умер от потрясения?

Призрак усмехнулся и ткнул пальцем в стоящий на камине Кодекс.

– Ах да, «Малфои не умирают от потрясения, обжорства и наводнений», – на память процитировал Люциус. – Ты еще и образованный призрак, читал Кодекс моей семьи, – Люциус с трудом сдержал довольную улыбку.

Идея, пришедшая внезапно, была настолько невероятной, что всё должно было обязательно получиться.

Поттер снова улыбнулся. Стараясь не спугнуть его, Люциус принялся рассматривать его с головы до ног, стараясь не упустить ничего. Призрак словно чувствовал себя польщенным таким вниманием, потому что сидел почти без движения не менее четверти часа, а потом – Люциусу показалось, что он лишь на мгновение прикрыл глаза – просто моргнул! – а призрак исчез, словно его и не было.

– Ничего, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого, – пробормотал Люциус и поднялся из-за стола. Конечно, писать письмо можно было прямо тут, но когда даже призраки в доме читали Кодекс, следует делать всё по правилам.

И Люциус, стараясь скрыть свой довольный вид и не потирать руки раньше времени, отправился в библиотеку, где стоял массивный письменный стол, за которым – и только за ним – Малфои из поколения в поколение писали свои письма. Малфой, не способный встать с постели и добраться до библиотеки, не мог написать даже душеприказчику, раньше Люциуса это ужасало, но сейчас он совершенно определенно не собирался писать кому-то из этих мошенников.

Он собирался написать письмо Гарри Поттеру.

 


	7. в которой Люциус расставляет ловушку для самого себя и блестяще в неё попадается

Люциус ни на мгновение не сомневался, что Поттер придет. В конце концов, это была особенность Поттера – лезть в любую ловушку, и только ловкость и удачливость позволяли ему избегать поражения.

Но и Люциус точно знал, чем он возьмет на этот раз. Трудно избежать ловушки, если её как таковой вовсе нет. Или если эта ловушка на кого-то другого. Может, даже на самого охотника.

Он с самого утра загонял домовиков, приводя в порядок мэнор, чем даже вызвал любопытство Снейпа, предпочитающего большую часть времени проводить или в лаборатории, или у Нарциссы.

– Что происходит? – Снейп не удержался, когда обнаружил, что Люциус лично проверяет приборы на столе. – У нас будут гости?

– У меня, – отозвался Люциус. – Хоть что-то в этом доме должно быть только у меня, и вот у меня будет гость.

– Вообще-то только у тебя уже есть голый и светящийся призрак Поттера, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Или это всё для него?

– Почти, – буркнул Люциус, разглядывая бокал. То ли свет неудачно падал, то ли на ножке было пятно.

– Почти – это значит, другого призрака? – уточнил Снейп.

– Другого Поттера, – Люциус искоса посмотрел на Снейпа. В последнее время он подозревал друга в куда более серьезных интригах, чем роман с его женой, но свои догадки предпочитал держать при себе. – Настоящего. Не светящегося и не голого.

– Ну… – Снейп поскучнел. – Этого добра я и в Хогвартсе насмотрелся. Понятия не имею, зачем тебе нужен Поттер, но твое право.

– Вот именно, – с нажимом произнес Люциуса, ставя бокал на место. – И потом, зачем мне нужен Поттер, я сам разберусь, без ваших вмешательств.

– Намек понял, – Снейп ухмыльнулся. – И знаешь, пока не забыл. Обманывать живого мужа куда интереснее, чем утешать вдову. Так что ты постарайся в ближайшее время нас больше так не пугать, хорошо?

– И не собираюсь, – пообещал Люциус. – У меня довольно грандиозные планы на ближайшие двадцать-тридцать лет, – неожиданно для себя добавил он и понял, что это правда.

Конечно, эти планы зависели не от одного него, но они уже были, а значит, всё могло получиться.

– Горемычный Поттер, – пробормотал себе под нос внимательный Снейп, после чего направился к выходу из столовой, и в дверях столкнулся с прибывшим Гарри Поттером.

Люциус с досадой наблюдал за тем, как старый ворон, наклонившись к уху героя, что-то ему шепчет, а Поттер внимательно слушает. Но длилось это недолго, Снейп снова выпрямился и, бросив насмешливый взгляд на Люциуса, выскользнул за дверь, а отчего-то смущенный Поттер неуверенно прошел в противоположном направлении и остановился рядом со столом.

Малфой внимательно следил за тем, как скользит Поттер взглядом по зале, стараясь не встречаться глазами с ним, Люциусом.

– Знакомое место, мистер Поттер? – осторожно спросил он.

– О да, – Гарри ухмыльнулся, и сердце Люциуса дрогнуло – такую ухмылку, только на бледных светящихся губах, он видел не далее как прошлым утром. – Мы тут были с Роном и Гермионой. Впрочем, тогда нас встречали не так ласково, – он указал кивком на стол.

– Не стоит вспоминать старое, – Люциус, поднявшийся из кресла, когда Поттер только вошел, теперь обошел стол и остановился у того за спиной. – Мне нужна ваша помощь, мистер Поттер.

– Вы не выглядите как человек, которому нужна помощь, мистер Малфой, – в тон ему ответил Гарри, не поворачиваясь лицом. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Люциус положил руки ему на плечи и наклонился к уху.

– Это очень деликатная проблема, мистер Поттер, – шепнул Люциус. – И помочь можете только вы.

– Я вас слушаю, мистер Малфой, – Гарри всё еще стоял спиной, и Люциус с удовольствием разглядывал за ухом своей ловушки крошечное не стершееся серебряное пятнышко.

– Меня преследует ваш призрак, мистер Поттер, – Люциус преувеличенно печально вздохнул. – И почему-то мне кажется, что если рядом будете вы собственной персоной, то призрак просто не посмеет явиться. А из-за него я не высыпаюсь.

– Вы предлагаете мне ночевать в вашей спальне, мистер Малфой? – уточнил Поттер.

– Это был бы идеальный вариант, – признался Люциус.

Казалось, Гарри задумался. Люциус терпеливо ждал, продолжая сверлить взглядом предательское ухо Поттера.

– Но никаких кушеток и диванчиков, – наконец произнес Поттер. – У вас их там просто негде поставить, ночью только спотыкаться о них.

– Откуда такие познания об интерьере моей спальни? – промурлыкал Люциус и отпрянул – так резко Гарри обернулся, оказываясь лицом к нему.

– Интуиция, – отозвался Поттер, нагло блестя яркими глазами.

– Зеленый тебе идет больше, Гарри, – неожиданно Люциус запутался и забыл прибавить отстраненное «мистер Поттер». – Интересно, есть ли еще в чем-то отличия…

– Я не светящийся и не голый, – Гарри машинально облизнул губу. Наверное, у него пересохло в горле, и необходимо было предложить вина, но Люциус предпочел бы еще раз посмотреть на это легкое движение языка, поэтому он просто проигнорировал правила приличия.

Он проигнорировал и то, что он не говорил Поттеру о том, что призрак светился и ходил раздетым, ему не нужно ловиться в эти маленькие капканы, он уже увяз в куда большем.

– Совершенно необходимо сравнить, всё ли точно такое же, только не светящееся, – аккуратно произнес он, впервые за долгие годы чувствуя, как сердце сжимается в ожидании ответа, и ожидание это было приятное, потому что он точно знал, что услышит в ответ.

– Провести эксперимент, – важно кивнул Гарри. – И заодно убедиться, что мне будет комфортно в твоей спальне. Вдруг места будет мало.

– Комфортно, – Люциус с удовольствием повторил за Гарри, словно конфету перекатывая во рту. – Я почти уверен, что тебе будет комфортно.

 


	8. Эпилог, который нужен истории примерно так же, как и вступление

– С тебя десять галлеонов, – Снейп не глядя протянул руку, в которую Драко нехотя ссыпал монеты.

– Откуда ты это узнал? – недовольно поинтересовался он. – Никому и в голову не пришло бы объединить в одном предложении «Гарри Поттер» и «Люциус Малфой» без слов «кровь, дуэль, ненависть».

– Если бы ты поменьше таращился на свою несравненную Асторию, тоже бы понял, – довольно ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Достаточно было приглядеться, как упорно Поттер не только помогал вашей семье, но и выбивал должность для Люциуса, которой тот соизволил воспользоваться только сейчас. Конечно, это были догадки, окончательно я уверился, когда предложил свой план по спасению Люциуса от смерти. То, с каким рвением Гарри принялся за дело, окончательно расставило всё на свои места.

– Хорошо, Поттер сбрендил еще в школе, это всем известно, – уверенно произнес Драко. – Но отец?..

– Вместо того чтобы лежать пластом в кровати, он носится по поместью как корнуэльские пикси, – Снейп пожал плечами. – Если он сошел с ума, то это лучший вид сумасшествия.


End file.
